


Late Bloomer

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Community: glee_kink_meme, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Power Play, Punishment, Spanking, Submission, TPE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Dom/Sub TPE relationships are the norm, everyone is either a Dom or a Sub, with a small minority of Aces and Switches.  Kurt Hummel is a late bloomer, and is just starting to come into his own as the Dom he's destined to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theauthor2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/gifts), [mrs_sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_sakuma/gifts).



> This is for a prompt on the Glee_ Kink_Meme: "Another one of those "A world where everyone is either a Dom or a Sub" prompts.  
> I don't really care about who is with who, as I am a multishipper. My favorite pairings are Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Puck, Sam/Dave, Puck/Rachel,Puck/Lauren and Mike/Tina, so if you included any of those pairings I'd be happy.  
> I want to see more of the world at McKinley. Who's a Dom and who's a sub? To subs mostly hang out with subs and gossip about the doms? Do doms trade tips on how to take care of their subs? Do the subs trade tips on how to get a Dom interested in you? How does collaring work?
> 
> I want a lot of interaction and focus on the day to day life of the doms and subs. Lots of graphic, kinky sex would be appreciated as well.  
> Bonus: On field trips, the teachers separate them by dom and sub, keeping all the subs together to help ensure that no shenanigans happen.  
> Lots of D/s, not just in a sexual context, but in the everyday minutia of life. I'd also love to see teachers interfering when somebody's limits get broken.  
> The only things I don't like are scat, vore, watersports and needleplay. Everything else is fair game--go wild!"
> 
> This is going to be, probably, a long fic, with lots and lots of ships, and lots of pairing musical chairs, that focuses more on the everyday bits of a Dom/Sub world. However, I rated it Explicit, because there will be lots of sex eventually.

Kurt Hummel was a late bloomer.  By the time he was 17, he still didn't know if he was a Dom or a Sub.  He hadn't had his first sex dream yet.  Domination and submission permeated their society, so everyone grew up knowing what it meant to be a Dom or a Sub, but Kurt still didn't know which he was.  The older he got, the more he wondered if he was an Ace.  It wasn't so bad to be Ace, one of his best friends, Rachel, was one.  She insisted that she had more important things to care about than sex.  One of their teachers, Miss Pillsbury, was Ace, and she was still a perfectly nice person.  But Kurt couldn't help but think that he wanted to be sexual.  He wanted to find a partner--he just didn't know what kind of partner he was looking for yet.

Most people knew their roles by the time they were 13 or 14.  Santana Lopez had gotten her Domme bracelet when she was 11, and Noah Puckerman started wearing his Sub collar a few weeks later.  That shocked most people, since Puck was so aggressive and intense.  There were a few subs like that at school, like Dave Karofsky, and another jock Tommy--who were so tough and aggressive you'd assume them to be Doms.  A lot of people thought Finn Hudson would be a Dom, but a plain leather collar adorned his neck.  Kurt knew he shouldn't judge.  There were a couple of Doms, like Mike Chang and Blaine Anderson--Kurt's male best friend--who never seemed dominant.  Blaine was such a people-pleaser, and Mike was so soft-spoken and gentle.  Still, they wore their wristbands proudly.  One of his other good friends, Mercedes, was a switch--which were almost as rare as Aces--there were probably only a dozen or so switches at their entire school, and only 2 known Aces.  Kurt often wondered if that's where he would find himself someday.

Kurt's father kept reassuring him that he'd find his place in the world eventually, but that he would be just as loved by his family if he turned out to be Ace or a Switch.   Kurt looked up to his father, Burt.  Burt was a very kind and loving Dom.  He'd raised his son with a firm hand, but never hesitated to give him the love and nurturing he'd needed to grow.  Still, as high school raged on, Kurt spent a lot of time wondering if he'd ever find his role.

~

 _"On your knees," Kurt told the other man.  The man dropped to his knees and looked up at Kurt.  "Suck me off," Kurt ordered._

 _"Yes Master," the man said, taking Kurt's hard cock into his mouth.  Kurt wound his fingers in the man's hair.  It felt so good to own this man, to dominate him.  The man sucked, euphoria at being dominated by Kurt evident on his face.  He swirled his tongue around the tip and Kurt erupted into the man's mouth._

Kurt woke up sweating and panting. His underwear was sticky from his wet dream.  He was overwhelmed, the sex dream still vivid in his mind.  He was a Dom.  Oh sweet Jesus, he was a Dom.  He was smiling to himself as he climbed out of bed.  He changed his underwear and decided to go talk to his dad before worrying about the sheets.

He knocked on the door, and his father grunted for him to come in.  Carole was already downstairs making breakfast.

"Morning.  What's up?" Burt asked.  He was half dressed, already in his jeans and pulling on an undershirt.

"I, um, I had my first dream," Kurt told his dad, blushing slightly at the idea of talking about sex with his dad.

"I knew you would," Burt beamed.  "I knew it would just take time.  What's your role?"

"Dom," Kurt said.  Even saying the word gave Kurt a new surge of confidence.  He was a Dom. He had a role.

"I'm really happy for you, kiddo," Burt said, clapping Kurt on the back.   "I have something for you."

Burt went to his dresser and rooted around in one of the drawers.  He pulled a collar--Kurt's mother's old one, he recognized--out and set it on top, still looking for something.  He pulled a leather wristband out and held it out for Kurt to see.

"I've been saving this for you, just in case.  Your wrists are much smaller than mine, but it's adjustable.  Hold out your arm."

Kurt did as his father said, and Burt slipped the black leather bracelet around his wrist, and fastened it like a watch.  It felt right, comfortable.  Like he hadn't even realized how naked and empty his wrist felt until his father fastened the strap.

"It feels like it was always supposed to be there," Kurt said, amazed.  "Like I hadn't even known this piece of me was missing."

"We all feel that way the first time," Burt said.  "I think subs feel the same way about their collars.  Now that you know your role, I want to show you something."

Burt took a heart-shaped tag out of the drawer.

"I've been saving this for you as well.  This is the tag I put on your mother's collar when I claimed her.  I got her a fancier one later on, but this was the first one I was able to afford.  When you find the right Sub for you, I want you to give him--or her--this," Burt pressed the small metal chip into his hand.  Kurt studied the tag.  It was simple and plain, but beautiful in its simplicity.  He knew, logically, that if he ever found a sub he wanted, his mother's collar wouldn't be appropriate.  Kurt would have to buy his own collar.  But the tag was perfect.  He felt his breath catch.

"Dad.  Thanks," Kurt said before hugging his father.

"No problem kid.  Go shower, not long until breakfast."

"Okay, Dad," Kurt said, leaving his father's bedroom. 

~

At breakfast that morning, Carole adjusted her position and showed deference to him, the way she would to any Dom she was close to, but by whom she was not claimed.  Somewhere around his second cup of coffee, Finn noticed Kurt's new accessory for the first time and his eyes practically bugged out of his head.  

"Holy crap, you're a Dom?" Finn asked, shocked.  

"Finn," Carole admonished.  "We don't speak to Doms like that.  What do you say?"

"Sorry sir, may I speak?" Finn asked, dropping his eyes.  He was still seated at the table, but if Kurt told him to, he'd drop down to the floor.

"Of course," Kurt said.  He studied Finn.  He'd always been able to see physical beauty before, but he'd never been attracted to another person until this moment.  A part of him suddenly desired to give Finn orders.  He wanted to make Finn get on his knees.  What a strange feeling.

"Good morning everyone," Burt said, coming into the kitchen.  He walked over to Carole and kissed her forehead.  She beamed at him, and went back to cooking breakfast.  No sooner had Burt sat at the table then his cup of coffee was in his hand, and his plate of scrambled egg beaters and turkey bacon was in front of him.  When everyone had their food, Carole knelt on the floor next to Burt and laid her head on his lap.  She had a day off today, and would eat her meal after her three men had left the house for the day.

"We're having a family meeting when I get home today.  Everyone will be in the living room by 5:30PM," Burt ordered.

"Yes Sir," Finn said. 

"Okay, Dad," Kurt said instinctively, and then looked surprised.  His dad had given him an order, but instead of saying 'Yes sir,' like a child ought to, he simply agreed.  "I'm sorry?" Kurt said, unsure if he even was.  

Burt let out a soft chuckle.  

"That's what the meeting's about.  Your instincts are changing now that you have your role, so we're going to make some new rules in the house."

"Okay," Kurt said, noticing the look his father shot at Finn.  Suddenly, Kurt understood.  The new rules would be to ensure that Kurt didn't take advantage of Finn while he was learning how to be a Dom.  Teenagers were supposed to experiment.  At school, Doms were encouraged to give orders, and subs were encouraged to follow them.  The teachers were supposed to keep an eye on the students to make sure none of the Doms were abusing their power.  Teenagers were well known for testing the limits, to see how much they could get away with.  Schools, like businesses, had hard limits established, to keep everything safe and orderly.  Just like there were certain sex acts that shouldn't be performed at a restaurant where food was prepared, there were things you couldn't do at school or work.  Respecting limits was one of the most important rules of society.  Breaking a limit could dissolve a contract, or even mean the police would be called.

Mr. Schuester, one of Kurt's teachers, used to be Mr. Delmonico until his wife broke a hard limit, and their contract was dissolved.  Kurt remembered how broken and damaged his teacher had been, until Coach Bieste claimed him as her sub.  The strong woman had worked wonders for the man, making him more pleasant for his students to be around.

*


	2. Chapter Two

Finn and Kurt went out to the car.  Instinctively, Kurt held the passenger side door open for Finn.  Finn climbed in wordlessly and Kurt walked over to the driver's side and climbed in.  Normally, Finn fought for control of the radio with Kurt, but not this morning."

"Things don't have to change between us, Finn.  You're still my brother, I'm not going to start ordering you around."

"O-okay," Finn said hesitantly.  "I'm a little surprised.  I didn't think you'd be a Dom."

"I was a little surprised as well.  And not surprised at the same time.  I like being in control."

"How?" Finn asked.  "I mean, I understand that Doms do that, but I don't really get it.  It's so much easier to let other people tell you what to do.  There's so much less thinking involved.  You get an order, and you follow it."

"That's because you're a sub, Finn.  Your brain is hardwired to make you feel good when you get an order.  I feel good when I give them."

"You can give them to me," Finn said quickly.  "Little ones.  I don't want to, you know..."

Kurt knew exactly what Finn meant.   "I don't want to have sex with you either, Finn, don't worry."

Kurt pulled into the school parking lot and they both exited the car.  Kurt decided to test Finn's previous statement, and give him an order.

"Carry my bag to my locker," Kurt ordered and he shuddered a little at how good it felt.  Finn had a smile on his face, so Kurt could see that Finn enjoyed it.  As they walked together Kurt texted Blaine.

 **I have exciting news to tell you.  Wanna meet me by my locker?--K**

Kurt walked through the halls with a new confidence, and Finn followed him.  Finn handed Kurt his bag when he asked for it, and obeyed when Kurt told him to go to his own locker.  Blaine showed up a few minutes later.

"What's the big news?" Blaine asked, and Kurt held out his right wrist so Blaine could see his leather Dom's bracelet.  Kurt saw a look flit across Blaine's face. . . Disappointment? 

"Not what you were expecting?" Kurt asked.

"I just thought that maybe, if you were a sub or a switch, we could be together," Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, you and I would never work. Even if we weren't both Doms, we're too much alike.  We'd try to kill each other in less than a week."

"You're probably right," Blaine answered. "I'm really happy for you, Kurt.  I know how much you wanted to find your role."

"It feels like everything's falling into place," Kurt said, grabbing his books.  The two Doms turned and started walking toward homeroom.  After homeroom, Mr. McCallister pulled Kurt aside, complimented him on finding his role, and checked Kurt's schedule to find a Dom class to put him in.  Whenever someone found their role they were put in Dom class or Sub class to learn the important things they'd need for future relationships.  There was an open Dom class during Kurt's third period study hall, so it worked out well.  In the halls he noticed several subs looking at him differently.  Puck kept catching his eyes and grinning at him.  Tina walked to math with him like usual, but she carried herself differently, walking a half step behind him instead of right by his side.

~

Dom class was interesting.  They mainly talked about limits.  Hard limits and soft limits.  Kurt hadn't realized that Doms could have limits too, he thought they were just for subs.  But apparently everyone had something that made them uncomfortable.  And respecting limits was what made society flourish.  Soft limits could be pushed.  There might be times in which you wanted to take your sub past where they've previously been comfortable.  To take them deeper into subspace, or to push them past previous limits of pain tolerance.  In those instances, the Sub's instinct might be to say "no" or "stop," which is why safewords were so very, very important.  In an average situation, just day to day interaction, No meant No and Stop meant Stop.  But a safeword must always be respected.  A functional society depended on people following the rules.

In gym class, they played dodgeball.  Kurt hated dodgeball.  There was a boy on his team, Dave Karofsky, who Kurt had hardly spoken to.  Dave's best friend was a Dom named Azimio Adams, who was a really big bully.  He used to tease Kurt mercilessly about not having a role, and about the fact that he was seventeen and his voice hadn't dropped.  They called him "little boy" a lot, and Kurt was fairly certain that Azimio was responsible for the pile of baby diapers and pacifiers he'd found in his locker a few weeks ago.  Dave followed Azimio around a lot, not necessarily participating in the bullying--that was mostly Azimio and Strando, subs didn't bully much, it was against their nature--but not stopping it either.  

Kurt always assumed Dave didn't like him, but when Kurt hissed under his breath that he hated dodgeball, Kurt noticed that Dave kept standing in front of him. Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans did as well, and somehow the three subs kept him from getting hit by any dodgeballs.  They took hits for him, they shielded his body with their own, and at one point Dave caught a ball aimed straight at Kurt's head, thrown by his own best friend Azimio, making Azimio out.  It was the weirdest dodgeball game Kurt had ever been in.  He'd never played dodgeball without getting hit out within the first five minutes before.  Why were the subs protecting him? Weren't Doms supposed to protect Subs, not the other way around?

During lunch, Kurt ate with Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and Tina.  Lunch time was always weird.  A lot of subs ate their lunches on the floor, but as long as Mike was with them, Tina was able to sit with them comfortably.  He gave her soft orders, all through the meal, telling her to eat her food, drink her milk, wipe her mouth, etcetera.  She smiled every time he gave her an order, and he smiled back every time she followed one.  The two of them were so sickeningly sweet together. Kurt was happy for them.

Over at one of the "jock and cheerleader" tables, Brittany and Quinn were sitting with a lot of the football players.  Santana usually sat with them, but she was absent that day.  Everything seemed to be going normally until Brittany let out a loud shriek and Quinn was on her feet pushing Strando away from Britt.

"No tickling!" Brittany screamed, falling off the bench seat in an effort to get away from Strando.  Kurt saw where the top of Britt's Cheerios uniform was pushed up, baring her midriff.  Kurt was instantly on his feet, as was most of his table.  It was common knowledge that tickling was a hard limit for Brittany.  She hated it.  Brittany was trying to back away from Strando, while still on the ground, crawling away backwards.  

Sue Sylvester was at the table in a heartbeat.

"Q, take Brittany to the nurse's office so she can calm down," Sue barked at Quinn.  The blonde Dom was helping the blonde Sub off the ground in an instant.  As they passed Kurt's table, Quinn looked at Tina.  Tina and Brittany were close friends, as it was common for unclaimed subs to band together into groups for protection.

"Tina, come with us," Quinn ordered.

Tina looked towards Mike for confirmation, and he nodded.  Tina and Mike weren't contracted, or married--they were still teenagers of course--but most people figured it would take Mike about a week after Tina turned 18 to claim her.  Tina rose from the table and took Brittany's hand in hers.  Subs could touch other subs casually without problems arising.  Meanwhile, Sue was glaring daggers at the football player who'd upset one of her Cheerios.

"Strando.  Were you aware that tickling is a hard limit for Brittany?" Sue asked, her Dom voice so powerful that even other Doms squirmed under it.

"Um..."

"Answer.  Me."

"Yes," Strando admitted.

"Then why did you do it?" Sue asked.

"Tickling's fun.  Thought maybe she just needed somebody to do it right."

"Well you thought wrong.  A hard limit is NOT a soft limit.  It's not there to be pushed.  A hard limit means NO.  Brittany does NOT like being tickled.  Go to the principal's office."

"Coach?"

"NOW!" Sue barked, and the football player scrambled to his feet.

"I am so glad I don't have to deal with that stuff," Rachel said.  "I can't imagine having my limits disrespected like that."

"Not all Doms are jerks, Rachel," Blaine said gently.  "I'd never push a limit like that.  A Dom should worship their Sub, and show them how special they are, not treat them like toys they can abuse."

"Don't you want to be in a relationship someday?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

"According to some of the literature Ms. Pillsbury gave me, a lot of Aces eventually get into romantic relationships with other Aces.  Companionship and love, but no sex.  I just have to wait until I can make it to New York.  There are a lot more Aces out there."

"I've heard that," Mike said.  "My second cousin Tara is an Ace, and she always talks about how much better big cities are for Aces.  There's more people and more stuff to do."

"Sounds good to me," Mercedes smiled.  She and Rachel didn't always get along, but as long as there wasn't a solo on the line, they were pretty decent friends.

"Subbing's not so bad, Rachel," Artie said, fingering his own collar.  Kurt had been interested in learning about some of the adaptations Artie had made to deal with his inherent submissiveness and his disability.  He couldn't get on his knees for someone, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a good sub.  Artie had told them a few things about how subbing worked for him, and Kurt found it interesting.  Kurt hoped Artie would find a really good Dom someday, who would take care of him the way he deserved.  "As long as your limits are respected.  Listen, I'm gonna go see how Brittany is doing."  Everyone nodded in understanding as Artie wheeled himself out of the cafeteria.  Kurt mused for a moment.  If Artie was a Switch or a Dom, he and Brittany might have made a pretty cute couple.  Instead, they were really good friends.  He, Brittany and Tina hung out a lot, both at school and out of it.

"What do you think Figgins will do to Strando?" Blaine asked.

"That's the third limit he's broken this year," Mike answered.  "Three strikes policy--he'll be expelled."

"Good," Kurt said.  "That was a pretty crappy thing he did."

"Why doesn't Brittany like being tickled?" Mercedes asked, "Do you guys know?"

"She just doesn't like it," Kurt said, "She once told me it felt like a million bugs crawling on her skin, especially on her sides or stomach."

"It shouldn't matter why anyway," Blaine answered.  "A limit is a limit, and Strando seriously screwed up by breaking it."  They all agreed, and finished their lunches.

~

In afternoon study hall, Kurt found a few minutes to talk to Finn.  He was curious about something.

"Hey, I have a question for you," Kurt said.  Finn looked up expectantly.

"What?"

"Do you know why Karofsky, Sam and Puck all swarmed around me in gym class?  We were playing dodgeball, and they all kinda protected me from the balls.  It doesn't seem like a subby thing to do.  Isn't a Dom supposed to protect their sub?  And none of them are Mine anyhow."

Finn frowned as he thought it over.  "Instinct," he finally answered.

"I don't know how it works for everyone, but when there's a particular Dom your drawn to, you'd do anything to keep them safe and happy, even throw yourself in front of a train.  I didn't know all three of them liked you, though," Finn said.  Then Finn got a lecherous smile on his face, "Go Kurt, getting three subs interested in him in your first day as a Dom."

“They're _interested_ in me?” Kurt asked. “Like, in me being their Dom?”

“Seems like it,” Finn said with a shrug. “I dunno. They haven't mentioned anything about it to me, but we haven't hung out at all since you got your bracelet.”

“Wow,” Kurt said. “Crazy. Anyway, how's your English homework coming?”

Finn wrinkled his nose, and they spent the rest of study hall with Kurt helping Finn with his homework.

~

Glee Club was interesting. Brittany had calmed down, and was laughing with Tina and Artie about something when Kurt and Blaine walked in together. The only people in the room were Brittany, Tina, Artie, Puck, Sam and Finn. Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Mike and Lauren hadn't shown up yet, and Santana was still home with the stomach flu. The room had six Subs sitting around in chairs, talking and laughing about this or that. The energy, when the two Doms walked in together changed instantaneously. Sam and Puck had been standing up, joking about something, but they both dropped down onto their knees on the floor when Kurt and Blaine walked in, making their heads lower than Kurt and Blaine's. Finn stayed sitting on the chair behind the drum kit, but his head lowered slightly, his shoulders shifting into a more submissive position. Brittany, still slightly shaken from her earlier encounter in the cafeteria scootched slightly closer to Tina. Usually Brittany was the first to submit—happily--to any and every Dom she met. She truly loved submitting. But it was clear that having her limit broken earlier, just by a friend and not even her own Dom, had bothered her enough to make her wary of two Doms she considered close friends. That bothered Kurt. Brittany was always such a beautiful, loving Sub. It made him furious that her trust had been broken. Tina stayed in her chair, not getting on the floor. When Mike showed up, she would sit on the floor next to whatever chair he sat in, but for now she could sit wherever was comfortable. Artie glanced at the two young men, not meeting their eyes, then quickly dropped his gaze towards his lap.

“Continue with what you were all doing,” Blaine ordered smoothly, and everyone did just that. Kurt looked at his best friend, who'd given a blanket order so casually. He wasn't sure he could do that so comfortably.

“How did you know what to say?” Kurt asked Blaine quietly, as the two Doms moved to the very back row of the risers, picking two seats and sitting down next to one another.

“It's just the two of us,” Blaine said with a shrug. “They were doing stuff. We're not starting practice yet, and you and I were talking, so there's no reason they can't all continue what they were doing before we got here.”

“I'm so behind,” Kurt said quietly. “I have so much to learn. I've only got one year of school left, and I only just started Dom class.”

“I'll help you,” Blaine promised. “Most of it comes naturally. Just follow your instincts, and be conscious of not hurting anyone. That's all I do.”

When Mike entered the room, all the subs shifted, like they had before. Tina slid to her knees on the floor instantly. Mike gave everyone the same order Blaine had, to go back to what they were doing, and found himself a chair to sit in on the second riser, pushing another chair away to make room for Tina. After he sat down, he spoke.

“Tina, come here,” Mike ordered in his gentle voice. Tina rose eagerly, a huge smile on her face. “Kneel here, next to me.” Tina dropped to her knees smoothly, tucking her feet under her. Like a lot of subs, Tina wore simple ballet flats, that wouldn't cause her any pain pressed under her for long periods of time. Subs underwent body training lessons, when they were first put into Sub class. They were taught to sit on their knees with their toes pointed behind them, supporting their weight on their heels. Kurt had tried it a few times, but he found the position awkward and uncomfortable. Children, before they were categorized, sat cross-legged on the floor. It was only submissives who sat on their knees like that. Before he'd gotten his role, Kurt had always sat cross-legged or on a cushion at his father's feet during family meetings. He idly wondered if that would change when he got to the family meeting that evening.

Tina rested her head against Mike's leg and Mike ran his fingers gently through her hair. Kurt watched them for a few minutes, then went back to his conversation with Blaine. When Quinn entered the room, she was so busy staring at her phone that she didn't notice the changes in the Subs. Quinn wasn't a bad person, but she tended to be very self-absorbed, and didn't pay enough attention to the affect she had on the Subs around her.

“Go back to what you're doing,” Kurt ordered the subs in the room, and felt that good fuzzy feeling in his chest again when he gave an order.

“See? Instincts,” Blaine said, smiling.

Eventually Mr. Schue showed up and they started practice. Unlike all the underage subs in his class, Mr. Schue wore a much nicer collar. Technically, the collar belonged to Coach Bieste, not to Mr. Schue. The only collar subs ever owned in their own right was the plain collar they were given when they were teenagers. The collar was dark brown, made of thin strips of braided leather. It had a hoop for a leash to be attached, from which a small metal tag hung. Kurt had never studied the collar closely, but he imagined the tag said something like “Property of Shannon Bieste” or something like that. Not all tags were engraved. His mother's first tag hadn't been, but her second, fancier one had. It had said “Kitten” on the front, and “Property of Burt Hummel” on the back, and it had hung on a white leather collar. The 'i' in “kitten” had been dotted with a tiny diamond. Kurt had always thought it was so pretty when they went outside, the way the tag always sparkled in the sunlight. Carole's collar was different. The leather was black, with polished silver hearts around it. The tag read “Princess,” and the 'i' was also dotted with a small diamond, this also in the shape of a heart. Burt Hummel had saved up more money between his first wife's death and marrying Carole, and had been able to go a bit fancier.

Kurt was starting to put a lot of thought into the type of collar he would buy his Sub, when he found one. He knew it would be simple, but classy. The thought had him glancing over at Puck and Sam. Were both boys really interested in him? And Dave Karofsky too? It was almost too much to believe. He'd only been a Dom for one day. Eventually choir practice ended, and everyone went home. There was going to be a family meeting. Kurt wondered what new rules his father would have for them.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part contains a bit of parent/child sub training, and a punishment. There's nothing sexual between Burt and Finn, but there's !punishment and !humiliation in this part, so I wanted to warn you.

When Kurt and Finn went into the den at 5:30 instead of one leather chair and three cushions there were two leather chairs and two cushions.  Burt was already on his chair, and Carole knelt, smiling on the cushion next to him.  Burt gestured for Kurt to sit in the chair across from him as Finn knelt on his cushion across from his mom.

"Hello, boys," Burt said.  "Now that Kurt is a Dom, we have to have some new rules."

Finn and Kurt both nodded.

"Some will be obvious, but it's good to speak them aloud anyway.  The first rule is that Kurt will never give Finn any sexual orders.  This is a household hard limit."

"Yes sir," Kurt said.  Dom or not, he still owed his father respect.

"Still, Kurt is a Dom and Finn is a Sub.  Some orders are expected.  Finn, after dinner you will write down all of your limits on paper, and give them to Kurt.  This will be good practice for when you are claimed by your Dom.  I want you to make two copies, one for Kurt and one for me.  Make them identical, all your limits."

"Yes sir, may I ask a question?" Finn asked.

"Yes."

"Do I have to write down my sexual limits, if Kurt isn't going to give me sexual orders?"

Burt thought about this for a moment.

"No.  Those should be covered under the new rule.  Just write down all your everyday limits," Burt said.

"Yes sir," Finn said, smiling.  He could do that, it wasn't too hard.  He liked the easy, straightforward orders.

"Kurt.  You and I are going to spend some time talking about how to be a good Dom one on one.  For the next six Saturdays you will work in the shop with me, okay?"

"Yes Dad," Kurt said, smiling.

"Now, just as Finn isn't allowed to have a Dom on his bedroom with the door closed until he's 18, you are not to have any subs in your room with the door closed.  This includes Tina and Brittany.  The same rule goes for Mercedes, because she's a Switch.  I'm not worried about Blaine or Rachel."

"Yes Dad," Kurt said.  He wasn't sure he was even ready for sex anyway, so it wasn't a difficult rule.

"Brittany and Tina can't sleep over anymore," Burt said.

"But Dad--"

"No."

"Okay.  Anything else?"

"Anything else we'll talk about when we're alone," Burt said.  Some conversations weren't for Subs to overhear.  "That's everything.  Princess, why don't you start dinner."

"Yes Sir," Carole said, rising easily.

"Finn, go start your homework before dinner," Burt commanded.

"Yes Sir," Finn said, rising from his own cushion, a little more clumsily than his mother had.  He didn't have the practice at it she had.

"So, anything interesting happen at school today?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, we played dodgeball in gym class today, and three different Subs put themselves between me and the dodgeballs.  It was kinda weird.  Finn says it's because they like me."  Kurt told his dad.

"Sounds like to me.  Are you interested in any of them?" Burt asked.

"I don't know.  They're all attractive, but I don't really know them all that well.  Sam and Puck, even though they're both in Glee Club, have always been more Finn's friends than mine.  Besides, Subs always travel in packs, how are you supposed to get one alone to get to know him?" Kurt asked.

"Ask them.  Give a polite order like, 'Come over here and talk to me,' or ask one to eat lunch with you.  That Sam boy seems like a nice kid, take him out to the movies."

"Hmm," Kurt said.  "It's definitely a good idea.  I might do that."

"Anything else interesting happen today?"

"Brittany Pierce had one of her hard limits broken by a football player in the middle of lunch.  He pushed her shirt up and tickled her stomach.  Coach Sylvester sent him to the office, and Figgins expelled him.  It was the third time he'd broken a limit this year."

"Third time?  It's just barely October.  That boy seriously needs a good punishment," Burt practically growled.

“He'll have to repeat senior year,” Kurt said. “That's a pretty big punishment.”

“I guess,” Burt said. “Kurt, do you want to get your homework started before Carole calls you for dinner?”

“Okay,” Kurt said, slightly thrown by the question instead of the usual order. Kurt still had to follow his father's orders until he turned 18, but he was a Dom now. There wouldn't be many orders anymore.

~

At dinner, Carole sat at the table across from Burt, instead of kneeling on the floor like she did at breakfast. Kurt sat across from Finn, and noticed Finn didn't meet his gaze anymore. Finn's eyes dropped whenever Kurt looked at him now, instinctively. Everything was going smoothly, until Finn's cellphone buzzed with a text message, and he answered it—despite the “no phones at the table” rule—and started typing out a reply.

“Finn, put the phone away,” Burt said smoothly.

“But it's Quinn,” he argued. “I need to answer her.”

“Now,” Burt said firmly.

Finn moved to put the phone away, but dropped it in his mashed potatoes by accident.

“Fuck!” Finn cried automatically, then slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with shock.

Kurt looked over at his father, who finished his bite of chicken, and set his knife and fork down on the plate slowly.

“Finn, go upstairs to your bathroom and sit on the edge of the tub,” Burt ordered.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Finn said, rising from his chair.

“Kurt, after dinner, I want you to come upstairs with me and watch Finn's punishment. It will be good for you to see it from this side. Someday, your sub will break a rule and need to be punished,” Burt said.

“Okay, Dad,” Kurt said, both uncomfortable but interested. Finn and Kurt never saw each other's punishments. When Burt doled out a punishment, it was always one-on-one, and Kurt earned a punishment very rarely. He knew from personal experience that Finn was probably going to get his mouth washed out with soap for swearing. Sometimes they got spankings, usually with Burt's flat hand or a wooden spoon.

Exactly once in his entire life, Burt had used a belt for Kurt's spanking. It was because Kurt had done the worst thing: he had lied. The belt had raised welts on his rear that had lasted for three days, and Kurt felt them every time he sat down. He never told another lie to his father again.

Finn got punished more often than Kurt, because he broke more rules than Kurt did. Everyone who knew them knew that Finn's bad behavior had lessened by leaps and bounds since Burt had claimed Carole. Carole had done the best she could, raising Finn as a single mom, but as a natural submissive, she wasn't very good and punishing her child when he disobeyed. His father had died when Finn was only a baby, and Kurt knew that Carole had been with a few other Doms over the years, but all he knew is that they hadn't been very nice. He didn't need to know all the details to know that life hadn't been easy for Carole and Finn. Kurt had also lost a parent, but he'd lost his submissive parent. His dominant parent had raised him exclusively since he was eight years old, and while Kurt missed his mother, he knew that he had learned a lot from his father. Carole was a very good mother and raised Finn with a lot of love, but she wasn't good at disciplining her son. It went against her very nature. When Finn and Carole first moved in, it seemed like Finn was getting spanked all the time. It was a lot less now, but still more frequent than Kurt's punishments.

Burt, Kurt and Carole finished their meal, and Carole rose and began clearing the plates, but Burt stopped her.

“No, Carole. That's going to be part of Finn's punishment tonight,” Burt said. “He's going to put away the leftovers and do the washing up. You get the evening off. Why don't you go finish that sewing project you were working on earlier.”

“Yes Sir,” Carole said, beaming at her husband. She didn't have to finish the washing up, she didn't have to discipline her son, _and_ she got to go do something she actually wanted to do. She smiled at the reward. Before she left the dining room, Burt placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I'll come and see what you're working on when I'm finished, Princess,” Burt told his wife.

“Okay,” she said happily. Kurt saw the love between them, the pure reverence in Carole's eyes, and he hoped he could find a sub who felt so strongly about him. When Carole left the room, Burt turned to Kurt.

“Do you know why I had Finn go sit by himself in the bathroom before he's punished?” Burt asked.

“To think about what he did wrong?” Kurt asked.

“That's half of it. The other is to give myself time to calm down. You never want to punish a Sub when you're very angry, Kurt. So, the reason I always wait a little while before giving a punishment is so that both I and the Sub have time to think. Lashing out in anger can lead to a much stronger punishment than the Sub deserves. If your Sub ever breaks a rule, and you're furious about it, take a few minutes to calm yourself down. Send the sub to the corner or a quiet space to think about what they've done, and take a few minutes to calm yourself down, and decide upon a reasonable punishment.”

“That sounds really smart,” Kurt said. He knew that sometimes, when he was very angry, he lashed out nastier than he intended. Rachel had born the brunt of his temper more than once, and though she gave as good as she got, he knew it hurt her every time.

“So, I'm going to tell you what I have planned. Finn broke three rules, right?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “He answered his phone at the table, he talked back when you told him to put it away, and he swore when he dropped it.”

“Yeah. So he's gonna get three punishments. A mouth soaping for the swearing, a spanking for the willful disobedience, and he has to do all the dishes for answering his cellphone at the table. The humiliation of you watching him should hammer home the lesson, and make him unlikely to repeat those exact mistakes again.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Kurt said. “I'm a little uncomfortable about the idea of watching, though.”

“I know,” Burt said. “I felt just as uncomfortable when your Grandpa had me watch him spank Millie. But it's important, as Doms, that we learn what loving punishment looks like. I'm not punishing Finn to be mean, I'm punishing him because I love him, and I want him to grow into a good Sub who doesn't make the same mistake twice.”

Kurt nodded. It made a lot of sense. He followed his father upstairs into Finn and Kurt's shared bathroom. Finn was sitting on the edge of the tub, staring at his lap. He looked up when Burt and Kurt walked in, and Kurt saw a few tears in the corners of his eyes. Sitting and thinking about what you'd done wrong, and the punishment you were going to get always sucked.

“Finn, you broke three rules tonight,” Burt started. “You answered your phone during dinner, you talked back to me when I told you to put it away, and then you swore. Three rules, three punishments. First I'm going to punish your willful disobedience. Take off your pants, leave on your underwear, and lean over the counter, your hands on the edge of the sink. Kurt is going to watch from the doorway.”

“Yes sir,” Finn said, and to his credit, he didn't argue. He took off his jeans, so he stood there in just his t-shirt and boxers, and leaned over, bracing himself on the bathroom sink.

“This spanking is for talking back to me and being willfully disobedient when I gave you an order,” Burt said. “Count them out loud.” He lifted his hand and brought it down on Finn's butt, hard.

“One,” Finn counted. “Two. Three. Four.”

As Burt spanked Finn, Finn counted out ten smacks, his voice cracking on ten. As Burt stopped, Kurt saw Finn's whole body relax. Finn's face was calmer than Kurt expected it to be.

“You can put your pants back on now,” Burt said. “Do you have anything to say?”

“I'm sorry I disobeyed, Sir,” Finn said, slipping back into his jeans. “I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.”

“You're forgiven,” Burt said. “Sit on the toilet lid.”

Even though Finn had been allowed to keep his underwear on, it hadn't been a light spanking, and Finn winced slightly as he sat down on the closed toilet. Burt opened the medicine cabinet and took out a tupperware soap container with **Finn** written on it in black Sharpie. Kurt knew that right under it was the one marked **Kurt** , but it got less use, since Kurt swore in front of his father less frequently than his brother did.

Burt ran the bar of soap under the water and worked up a good lather on it.

“Why are you being punished?” Burt asked.

“Because I said the F-word,” Finn said.

“Good,” Burt said. “Open your mouth.”

Finn's eyes met Kurt's for just a second, and Kurt saw shame flit across Finn's face. Kurt wondered if his father was onto something over this humiliation thing. Finn opened his mouth, and Burt inserted the bar of soap. He counted out loud from one to twenty as he held the soap over Finn's mouth. Twenty seconds. If Finn had said 'shit' instead of 'fuck' it would have only been ten seconds. When he was done, Burt put the soap away and told Finn to rinse his mouth out, handing him a washcloth to use if he wanted it. Finn rinsed all the soap out of his mouth and turned to face his stepfather.

“I'm sorry for swearing, Sir,” Finn said, his voice a little scratchy from the soap.

“You're forgiven,” Burt said, and Kurt could see it was as if a weight was visibly lifted from Finn's body. He _needed_ the punishments. They were actually _helping_ him. He knew that he had done something wrong, but instead of beating himself up, he was punished, and then forgiven, his slate wiped clean.

And even though Kurt had been punished himself, he never really _got_ it before.

“Your punishment for using your phone at the table is to clean up all the dishes and put away the leftovers,” Burt said. When you've finished washing the dishes, and everything is cleaned up and put away, your punishment will be over.”

“I'm really sorry, Sir,” Finn said again. “For answering my phone.”

“I understand. You're forgiven. Go do all the washing up, then write out those limit lists I asked for.”

“Yes Sir,” Finn said, walking out of the bathroom. Even though he was being punished, he moved with purpose and confidence. When Finn left, Burt turned to Kurt.

“You see, now, don't you?” Burt asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “I didn't get it before.”

“When Subs make mistakes, they can beat themselves up for hours or even days or weeks afterward. After you give a punishment, you need to tell the Sub that they're forgiven, so they can let go of the shame and guilt. Once the punishment is over, it's a clean slate.”

“Wow,” Kurt said.

“Why don't you sit downstairs and watch Finn for a while, while he cleans up? After a punishment, he's likely to slip into subspace, and we don't want him accidentally hurting himself on the knives or anything.”

“Okay,” Kurt said. This was something he'd done, even before he'd become a Dom. Finn was the type of person to slip into subspace fast, and the first time Burt had ordered him to wash the dishes, he'd cut his hand on a paring knife. Kurt could grab some homework and sit quietly in the corner of the kitchen, keeping an eye on Finn while Burt spent time with Carole. In the kitchen, Finn stared at his unfinished dinner hungrily. Burt hadn't given explicit orders that Finn wasn't allowed to finish his food.

“After you finish cleaning up, you can reheat it in the microwave and finish your dinner,” Kurt told his stepbrother. He was supposed to give Finn small orders, right?

“Thank you,” Finn said. He finished clearing the table, cleaned the potatoes off his phone, and put the leftovers away. Then he washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away.

“Am I done?” Finn asked Kurt.

“Looks like it to me. Put your plate in the microwave for 45 seconds. Be careful when you take the plate out, the porcelain gets hot.”

“Yes, Sir,” Finn said instinctively.

Sir. Kurt liked being called sir. There was nothing sexual between Kurt and Finn, they were brothers. But Finn was still pretty deep in subspace right now, which Kurt had read about, even if he'd never experience it. It was a natural high, a euphoria that Subs got from following orders and doing what they were told. He finished his dinner, washed the plate, and looked at Kurt, who was knee-deep in Charles Dickens for English class.

“Can I go now?”

“Sure,” Kurt said. “You finished your punishment. You have those lists to write, right?”

“Yeah,” Finn said. “Thanks.” He turned and went up to his bedroom.

~

A few hours later, Kurt was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on his door.

“Who is it?”

“Finn.”

Kurt answered the door, and Finn thrust a piece of paper at him. Finn had typed the list up on his computer and printed out a copy for Kurt.

“Here's my list of limits. The hard ones are on the top, and the soft ones are on the bottom,” Finn said.

“Thanks,” Kurt said. “Better give the other one to Dad before he goes to bed.”

“'Kay,” Finn replied, and left.

Kurt sat down and read the list Finn had given him. It wasn't very long, and Finn's language was colloquial and informal, but he understood it just fine. The limits were simple things like, “Don't call me stupid,” and “Don't make fun of me.” None of them were things Kurt would really do anyway, but he thought the list helped him understand his brother a bit more. He put the list in his desk drawer and finished his moisturizing routine.

~end 3~


End file.
